The Best Gift of All!
by Teddies Girl
Summary: It is christmas time in New York and Casey decides to give April a very special gift. R


**Authors note: Hey this is what happens when we cant sleep:)**

**Disclaimer: WE don't own TMNT but we do on the story!**

The Best Gift of All!

Christmas time in New York was the most wonderful time of year. This year the turtles were having Christmas lunch at Casey and April's place and of course Mikey was so looking forward to it. For one reason and one reason only all the gifts he was going to get.

"So April, babe, what are you going to make for lunch today?" asked Casey while lying on the couch.

" Me! Casey you are going to help me make lunch today!" replied April with a glint of mischief in her eyes. When Casey heard these words he got such a fright that he fell off the couch.

" April you can't be serious!!"

" Why not! There are four turtles, one rat and you to feed I need help. So get your ass off the floor and come give me a hand."

" But babe…"

"Not another word Casey or else…" she left the threat unfinished as Casey already knew what would happen if he did not do as she said.

_A Few Hours Later_

" See was that soooo hard Casey?" asked April sarcastically once they had finished making lunch.

Casey sighed

" I would rather fight a hoard of Foot ninja with Raph!"

April just rolled her eyes at him and was about to reply to this statement when suddenly Mikey jumped in through the window.

" Ta da" yelled Mikey as loud as he could.

" Oh give it a rest knucklehead!" this was Raph.

" Hi April, hi Casey merry Christmas!" smiled Don as he also entered through the window.

April then noticed that two of the party was missing.

" Were is Master Splinter and Leo?"

" Our great fearless leader will be here shortly. He wanted to show Splinter something. In the park." Said Raph from the couch.

'MIKEY GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE OVER NOW!!"

"OH…come nooo bro it smells so good"

" I don't care Mikey, April worked very hard to make this lunch don't you go ruin it." Said Don angrily at the poor hungry Mikey.

April couldn't help but smile at Don's remark.

"Actually this year I had some helped making lunch."

Raph looked over at the exhausted Casey and then at April.

"You got to be kidding me!!"

"No, Casey helped this year."

Both Don and Raph burst out laughing but stopped when they saw what Mikey was doing. For when Mikey had heard this remark he had jumped over the couch and proceed to grab Casey by his T-shirt and started pointing one of his green fingers at him was pointing a finger at him.

"If you have ruined my Christmas lunch Casey. I swear I will not give you your Christmas present."

It only took a moment for Don and Raph to figure out what was going on before they started laughing again. This is how Leo and Master Splinter found them.

Don and Raph battling to breath due to the fact that they were laughing so much. Mikey holding Casey who looked like he was about going to wet himself and April shaking her head at the scene in front of her. Splinter chuckled at the sight before him.

" I don't even want to know what is going on here." Said Leo as he looked at his brothers.

_Later That Evening_

The turtles and Splinter had left about an hour ago and now April was sitting on her bed looking at the ring Casey had given her for Christmas. She smiled to herself and wondered yet again how she had ended up with such a perfect guy. It was around this time Casey coughed. April looked up at him. He was leaning against the door frame in a clean seat of blue jeans and a T-Shirt with a flaming skull on it. April loved seeing him in that outfit and he knew it. Yet she also wondered how long he had been standing there for. Then all of a sudden he walked up to her and lent over her.

" I still need to give you your other preasent." He whispered softly into her ear sending shivers down her back. She looked up into his wonderful dark brown eyes wondering what this other gift could be. Casey then leant closer to her and she felt his lips brush softly against hers. He then was kissing her with such passion and force that April fell back onto the bed. When they finally drew apart to get air. Casey said with a small smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Did you enjoy that?"

" Of course I did. You gave it to me." April then put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

**Hope you enjoyed. and the last bit actually happened to one of us in real life:)**

**PLEASE!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
